Infierno
by TanInu
Summary: One.Shot .La peor decisión que tomar. Salvar a los dos únicos hombres que ha amado de verdad. No hay tiempo, sólo puede salvar a uno. La pregunta es, ¿A quién, Sakura-chan?
1. Infierno

**Nueva historia. Ideas algo distintas a lo que he hecho antes. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**In****fierno**

_**La peor decisión que tomar. Salvar a los dos únicos hombres que ha amado de verdad. No hay tiempo, sólo puede salvar a uno. La pregunta es, ¿A quién, Sakura**__**-chan?**_

**_-_**

_Corría desesperadamente por aquel oscuro sendero, sólo guiándome por las vanas esperanzas que habitaban en mi interior. Me dolía el pecho, la cabeza, mis piernas entumecidas apenas y me sostenían, pero yo las obligaba a llevarme a cuestas por el camino. Un solo anhelo me impulsaba a seguir adelante. Mis ojos no podían distinguir ningún objeto a más de un metro de distancia de mí, y para desesperarme más, comenzaba a ver borroso gracias al cansancio. __Negué con la cabeza mientras inconcientemente cerraba los ojos, evitando de la misma manera que más lágrimas fueran expulsadas de mis orbes. Y entonces, tropecé. Caí de bruces contra el duro piso, el polvo se levantó a mi alrededor, la tierra manchó mi cara, me entró en los ojos y ensució mis ropas; ya no fui capaz de levantarme. Me quedé allí tirada, sollozando lo inútil y débil que era. Las energías habían abandonado mi magullado cuerpo; no podía ni siquiera hacer el intento de levantarme, estaba demasiado adolorida. Comencé a sentir como mis lágrimas caían sobre la tierra y formaban pequeñas manchas de lodo. _

_¿Dónde había quedado la kunoichi que con tanto esfuerzo forjé? __Tantos años de duro entrenamiento se acababan de ir a la basura. Apreté los puños y derramó más líquido salino. Podía sentir como la oscuridad se cernía sobre mí, provocándome un desconocido temor. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, como si mi corazón fuera estrujado de la manera más vil y despiadada. Gemí ante el sentimiento y levanto un poco la cabeza, mirando el camino en penumbra. Debía de seguir, era mi misión y deber. Tenía que llegar a mi destino, no podía ceder. Muchas cosas estaban en mis manos como para rendirme así como así; pero las fuerzas no estaban de mi parte. Logró poner mis palmas sobre el piso e impulsarme hacia arriba, logrando al menos sentarme en el suelo. Con ese sencillo acto, todo mi cuerpo sufrió un desgarrador dolor, que apenas y pude contener dentro de mí. Ni un gemido salió de mis labios. Iba a continuar, estaba decidida._

_Me puse en pie, tambaleándome peligrosamente. Al intentar dar el primer paso, pareció que iba a perder el equilibrio, más logré mantenerme y así, seguir con lentitud y dolor por ese camino. __No sé si llegaré a tiempo, ni tampoco si por lo menos terminaré. Lo único que deseo es dar todo de mí e intentar conseguirlo, aunque la vida se me vaya en ello. Escuchaba el continuo choque de armas metálicas, las explosiones y gritos. Estaba cerca, lo sentía. Lo que pareció ser una explosión por poco y me tumba al piso por la gran vibración que provocó. Gemí cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente. E importándome un comino mi condición, me eché a correr, orando por que no hubiera sucedido lo que por mi mente pasaba. Y lentamente pude vislumbrar una leve luz, al parecer de llamas, y sin dudarlo más, aceleré el paso. Cuando entré al claro, se me cayó el alma a los pies y sentí que en cualquier momento me desmayaría. _

_Árboles caídos, agujeros de prominentes tamaños, algunas llamas por aquí y por haya. Pero nada de ellos, o eso era lo que yo pensaba, puesto que a la distancia, tirados uno al lado del otro, dos cuerpos se encontraban. Al girar mi rostro para verlos mejor, las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos. Caminé un par de pasos hacia ellos, luego comencé a trotar, hasta comenzar una loca carrera. No, no, no. ¿Había llegado muy tarde? _

_Y me detuve frente a ellos. No sabía qué hacer. Estaban cubiertos de sangre, sus ropas rasgadas y sucias, sus cuerpos heridos de pies a cabeza. Deplorables condiciones, esa fue la frase que surcó mi mente con tristeza. Me hinqué en medio de ambos y busqué una forma de revisarlos. Opté por uno por uno y así lo hice. Mal, estaban muy mal. De mis ojos más lágrimas cayeron raudas y seguidas, al darme cuenta de la terrible y dura realidad. Los iba a perder, a ambos. Naruto y Sasuke. Morirían los dos frente a mí. Lo intenté, juró que intenté no gritar, pero ya no fui capaz de contenerlo por más tiempo. Me derrumbé completamente, no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdida. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar y lamentarme una y otra vez por mi incompetencia. Miré de reojo a Sasuke, con su pálido rostro lleno de cortes y sus cabellos oscuros cayendo a su alrededor; luego a Naruto, que a pesar de estar inconciente, parecía sonreír internamente. Tenían heridas muy similares, tanto que me asustaban. Y no sabía qué hacer. _

_No, en realidad sabía lo que tenía qué hacer, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Sólo podía salvar a uno. __Y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero si seguía renuente a realizar la curación, perdería a ambos. ¡Maldita sea! Golpeo el duro suelo con mis puños, provocando un agujero. Busco algún tipo de ayuda a mi alrededor, pero nada, solamente las sombras de los árboles que eran creadas gracias a las llamas danzantes que rodeaban ese campo de batalla. Aprieto los puños y miro ambos cuerpos inertes, como si estuvieran esperando mi decisión final. Me siento desfallecer. _

_Era una decisión demasiado difícil, a ambos los quería demasiado. No soy capaz de perderlos. Si pudiera, sería capaz de entregarme a cambio del bienestar de ambos. Mi mirada pasa de un cuerpo a otro, siendo conciente de que el tiempo sigue pasando y que ellos ya no lo soportarán más. Debo de decidir ahora. Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y sigo simplemente mirándolos totalmente desorientada. No puedo, simplemente no puedo. Me domina la desesperación y suelto otro grito de total frustración._

_Esto era un infierno__…_

_¡__Un maldito infierno!_

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

**Es corto, lo sé. Me entró como la tristeza y nostalgia y lo publiqué. Como se habrán dado cuenta, está narrado por la kunoichi se rosados cabellos, y también, que lo dejé en un punto algo crucial. Soy bien mala, pero así me gustaría dejar un poco a la expectativa y ver si lo sigo o no. Sería cuestión de ver mis estados de ánimo y si estoy lo suficientemente inspirada. Bueno, de momento es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	2. Una razón para vivir

Una Razón Para Seguir Viviendo

**Una Razón Para Seguir Viviendo**

_Aprieto los puños con desolada frustración. Observo como ambos siguen igual de apacibles que antes, quietos, inertes. Como dos cadáveres que lentamente forman parte del ambiente. Cierro mis ojos para no seguir llorando y es entonces cuando escuchó algo, un casi inaudible gemido. No sé de quien viene, más no me importa. Abro mis orbes en busca del creador de aquel sonido. Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que la cabeza del Uchiha está levemente movida hacia el lado derecho. Anonadada acercó mi mano, y acaricio su mejilla deseando ser testigo de un milagro._

_-Sasuke…--murmuró con la voz entrecortada. Su piel está fría, gélida. El color lentamente abandona su varonil rostro. Tengo miedo. Él no me contesta, el silencio reina, la aflicción me domina. Una respiración ha caído, ahora sólo quedando el eco de un dolor que inunda mi corazón. La misma mano que tocaba su rostro desciende con temor hacia su pecho y la dejo descansar allí, orando para que mis oídos mientan, que todo era producto de mi ya alocada mente. _

_La realidad es devastadora y contradictoria a mis deseos. No siento nada; ningún latido, ningún vaivén de respiración. Nada. Se ha ido frente a mis ojos y no pude salvarlo. O mejor dicho, no lo intenté. Lágrimas son derramadas por mis ojos y nuevamente siento como si fuera a desmayarme. _

_Sasuke esta muerto._

_Yo lo maté._

_Y como si deseara morirme allí mismo, grito nuevamente, llorando su pérdida. Estoy completamente bloqueada, todo gira alrededor de ese cuerpo que yace bajo mi tacto, sin vida. Aquel gran amor que tanto profesaba no sirvió de nada. La vida no es como en los cuetos, un sentimiento no es capaz de salvar una vida. Se fue en mi presencia, y ni aunque yo misma me entregara, él no regresaría. Mi amor platónico había fallecido. Y lo que más me dolía era saber que yo, siendo una Ninja médico experimentada me había quedado en blanco ante esta situación y había perdido la batalla ante la muerte. _

_Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes. La batalla entre ellos no se hubiera realizado, o al menos no habría tenido un final tan desgarrador. Oficialmente ahora, el equipo siete estaba quebrado. Mis translúcidas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro y resbalaban por él hasta finalizar en el piso. He perdido a uno de los seres que más he querido. Siento que estoy sola. Ya no hay razón para seguir viviendo…_

_Y es ahí cuando recuerdo que sí existe algo para luchar. Levanto mi cabeza de Sasuke y me enfocó en Naruto. Él aún sigue con vida, o eso creo. Gateó lentamente hacia él, raspándome las rodillas y ensuciándome aún más. Me detengo justo al lado de su cuerpo y con temblores azotándome acerco mi mano. Y comienzo a rezar. Ese pequeño trayecto que separa mi mano de su pecho me parece increíblemente largo y doloroso. ¿Qué pasaría si me doy cuenta de que a él también lo he perdido? No, no sería capaz de soportarlo. Trago saliva cuando me faltan centímetros, y con cuidado colocó mi mano y cierro los ojos, esperando aún poder hacer algo y enmendar aunque fuera un poco mi gran error. _

_Siento la blanda tela bajo mi tacto y como casi en un movimiento invisible, se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Mis ojos brillaron llenos de esperanza y con mi brazo me sequé las lágrimas, inauditamente feliz de hallarlo vivo. Me olvidé de todo, inclusive de la reciente pérdida de Sasuke y me concentré completamente en su curación. No podía volver a quedarme mirando, a él no lo perdería. Un halo verdoso se formó en mis manos y comencé a cerrar todas las heridas, comenzando por las más graves, pasando después a los rasguños y hematomas. Con mis ojos fijos en él iba anotando mentalmente cada herida cicatrizada y una leve sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro al ver su cuerpo lentamente recuperado._

_Y estaba tan concentrada en él que jamás me di cuenta de los seres que ya estaba atrás de mí, mirando el desolado paraje. Cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro me quedé en shock y temblé levemente. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar de una manera increíble, creando mil y un formas de proteger a mi rubio compañero, al cadáver de Sasuke y a mí misma. Estaba a punto de girarme para atacar, cuando escuché una voz muy familiar para mis oídos._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó mi sensei, Kakashi. Yo giré mi rostro y al verlo, comencé a llorar nuevamente y lo abracé olvidándome inconcientemente de la curación de Naruto, que se había quedado a medias. Escuchaba más voces a mi alrededor, de seguro la batalla ya habría terminado y ahora venían para saber algo de ellos dos. De entre todas las conversaciones, escuché una oración que me taladró la cabeza por décima vez en los pocos minutos vividos. _

_-Uchiha Sasuke está muerto._

_Aprieto los párpados y siento que ya no aguanto más. La oscuridad empieza a cernir en mi mente, pero escucho una última cosa, proveniente de uno de los tantos Ninja médicos que habían acudido._

_-Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra en estado crítico, pero aún posee posibilidades de sobrevivir—parecía decir esto por un comunicador—Preparen dos cuartos para atenderlo a él y a Sakura Haruno—añadía—Todo terminó, Tsunade-samma._

_Y al finalizar eso, me dejé llevar por la oscuridad, recordando como última cosa, a ambos cuerpos tendidos uno al lado de otro. Aunque aún había una cosa que no me había quedado muy clara. ¿Quién había sido el portavoz del gemido que escuché? Sasuke posiblemente ya estaría muerto para ese momento. ¿O tal vez no? _

_./._

_Silencio y oscuridad. Eso era lo único que percibía a mi alrededor. Hago un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero en cuanto lo logro, tengo que cerrarlos nuevamente ante el cegador brillo que me da de lleno. Suelto unas cuantas maldiciones internas y gimo en voz alta, llamando inconcientemente la atención de las personas que me rodean._

_-¿Sakura?—pregunta una femenina voz. Abro mis ojos, preparándome para la ceguera que nunca llega, pues una silueta impide la luz directa. Parpadeo para enfocar mi mirar y encuentro el rostro de Tsunade a un metro de distancia del mío. Tiene una leve sonrisa y parece aliviada._

_-Me alegra verte bien, Sakura—dijo alejándose, y brindándome nuevamente la luz que me provocó un mareo. Con cuidado me fui enderezando hasta quedar recargada en la almohada. Estaba desorientada, no recordaba muy bien los sucesos ocurridos. Hice una mueca, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo y de golpe, todo me llegó. Abrí mis ojos horrorizada y casi a gritos comencé a preguntar._

_-¿Cómo está Naruto?—grité, provocando que la Godaime se detuviera y se girara para verme--¿Y Sasuke…?—agregué en un murmullo. La rubia mujer dejó sus papeles en un mueble cerca de la puerta y se acercó en silencio hacia mí, hasta terminar sentada en una de las camas continuas. _

_-Naruto sigue en recuperación, tiene aún unos cuantos daños internos y su brazo izquierdo está inservible. Uso el Futon más de tres veces, o eso intuyo por la gravedad de la herida. También tiene algunas contusiones en la cabeza y tenía pérdida sanguínea—explicaba-- Aún no ha recuperado la conciencia—añadió mirándome—Y a Sasuke lo están preparando para la ceremonia--._

_-Entiendo—gemía tristemente—Lo siento, Tsunade-samma._

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?—preguntó ella sin entender._

_-Yo, no hice nada para salvar a Sasuke, lo dejé ir…--explicaba dolorosamente—No pude, simplemente no pude…_

_-No te entiendo—decía ella, mirándome incrédula._

_-Cuando llegué, ambos estaban con vida, pero, yo…--solté más lágrimas—Sólo podía salvar a uno y me bloquee—sollozaba mientras apretaba las sábanas—Y cuando lo intenté, ya era muy tarde para él…_

_-Sakura—murmuró la mujer—Tranquilízate._

_-¡No pude hacer nada para salvarlo! ¡No hice nada! ¡Lo dejé morir!—gritaba totalmente frustrada. El sólo hecho de recordarlo me lastimaba por dentro._

_-¡Cálmate!—me ordenó—No hubiera servido de nada, Sakura._

_-¿Cómo?—gemía sin entender._

_-Sasuke tenía una hemorragia interna avanzada—explicaba con seriedad—Podría incluso tenerla mucho antes de pelear con Naruto—yo la miré totalmente desorientada—Era inevitable, así que no te sientas culpable--._

_-Yo…--me callé al instante. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta en ese momento? _

_-Estabas en una situación extrema y es de entender que no percibiste la hemorragia o tal vez sí, pero pensaste que fue causada por la pelea entre ambos—asentí aún sorprendida. _

_-Tsunade-samma…--susurré con la mirada gacha--¿Cree que pueda ir a ver a Naruto?—pregunté apenas mirándola._

_-Si te crees capaz de caminar, adelante, es la habitación 215—me dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo de mi cuarto. Apreté las sábanas llena de frustración._

_/-/_

_Estoy frente a ti, mirándote con vendas por todo tu cuerpo, una que otra manchada por el vital líquido rojizo que ahora te falta tanto, con una intravenosa en tu brazo derecho y una mascarilla de oxígeno. Con cuidado me siento en la cama donde reposas y me dedico a observarte. La culpa invade mi cuerpo. De haber sabido lo de Sasuke, el haberme dado cuenta de que él ya no tenía oportunidad hubiera marcado una gran diferencia. Naruto no estaría así. Aprieto los blancas sábanas hasta sentir como mis nudillos arden. Me siento fatal. Mis ojos comienzan a arder nuevamente y hago el vano intento de mantener mis lágrimas y no dejar correr ninguna. Siento el movimiento en la cama y un gemido escapa de los masculinos labios, acaparando mi atención instantáneamente. Veo como la mascarilla se empaña y mi pulso tiembla cuando unos cansados ojos se posan en mí. Ya no sé qué hacer ni qué decir. Simplemente lo miro anonadada y sintiendo como mi corazón lentamente es perforado por una fina aguja._

_-Sakura-chan—fue un siseó, casi inaudible para mí, pero me bastó con leer el movimiento de sus labios para entender que me llamaba. Tragué saliva y sin pensarlo, tomé su mano._

_-Aquí estoy, Naruto—murmuré dándome por rendida con las lágrimas. Sentí como él correspondió, sujetando su mano con débiles movimientos. Lo vi parpadear lentamente, como intentando aclararse la vista y después, se quedó con los ojos cerrados y su respiración se alentó un poco--¿Naruto?—gemí en agonía._

_-Estoy bien—respondió susurrando. Apenas logrando nuevamente abrir sus ojos, me miró y pude notar como sus pupilas se empañaban por la preocupación--¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó cansado, pero notablemente angustiado por la salud de nuestro ya muerto compañero. Cerré los ojos y comencé a analizar. ¿Qué le diría al pobre chico? La verdad dicha así, a secas y de frente podrían causarle un colapso y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, sería demasiado arriesgado. Pero ocultárselo sería algo horrible. Dios, por favor, ayúdame—Dime—rogó apretando su agarre contra mi mano. Sollocé un par de veces y tomé un poco de aire. Cerré mis ojos._

_-Está muerto—dije con la voz entrecortada y sin siquiera atreverme a abrir los ojos. Sentí como su mano se aflojaba y quedaba lánguida sobre la mía. Comencé a orar. Y después, comenzó el pánico. Escuché como los sollozos azotaban su cuerpo, como la maldita máquina marcaba demasiadas palpitaciones por segundo y un extraño frío comenzaba a cernir en él. Debía de hacer, pero…_

_-Lo maté—gimió con voz rasposa—Soy un asesino—añadió dolorosamente mientras cerraba otra vez los ojos y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Comencé a negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba calmarlo y a la vez, explicarle la verdad. _

_-No fuiste tú—murmuré—Él, ya estaba herido o eso es lo que cree Tsunade-samma—explicaba buscando sus orbes azules—Su destino estaba definido--._

_-Pero…--intentó, más yo lo callé._

_-No se podía hacer nada—gemí recordando mi impotencia al verlos a ambos tirados frente a mí—Lo intenté, pero, no conseguí nada—gruñí—Murió en mis brazos—sollocé._

_-Perdóname—murmuró él—Todo fue mi culpa—seguía con la voz ahogada. Debía de sentirse fatal internamente. Era su mejor amigo, su compañero y rival. Lo miré con infinita tristeza—Maldita sea, ni siquiera pude cumplir mi promesa…--lo oí susurrar. Aquella última frase hizo eco en mi mente. La promesa. Por ella Naruto había estado al borde de la muerte infinidad de veces. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Por mi culpa casi lo pierdo. _

_-No…_

_-¿Eh?—preguntó abriendo al fin ese par de posas cristalinas. Yo ya no era capaz de distinguir con claridad. Las lágrimas me impedían distinguir bien._

_-Yo fui la culpable de todo—decía con el pulso temblando. Pude sentir como él me tomaba con más fuerza de la mano—Por esa promesa casi mueres…_

_-Sabes que lo hubiera hecho gustoso con tal de traerte a Sasuke—murmuró con una sonrisa._

_-¡No!—exclamé horrorizada—No, por favor…--sollozaba—Ahora sé lo que sucedía, tuve que sentirlo en carne propia para darme cuenta de lo trastornado del asunto—gemía mientras mordía mi labio inferior—Tuve que ver morir a un amigo para entender--._

_-Sakura…--._

_-Los mismo sentimientos de desolación, impotencia, horror, soledad y culpa me hubiera asaltado si hubieras sido tú quien falleciera frente a mis ojos—explicaba mirándolo—O incluso más—añadí bajando la mirada._

_-Yo…--._

_-Si los hubiera perdido a ambos, me hubiera quitado la vida—admití y lo sentí tensarse—No hubiera soportado tanto--._

_-No digas eso, por favor—me rogó con tristeza. Yo sonreí a medias._

_-Lo siento, pero es la verdad—dije muy segura—Pero gracias al cielo, no perdí a ambos—sonreí al decir esto y clavé mi mirada en él—Te tengo a ti--. El se quedó anonadado y después, vi una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro._

_-Gracias—murmuró tiernamente—Yo también te tengo a ti—murmuró con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. En ese mismo instante, sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente, deleitándome, derritiéndome, embrujándome. Mi corazón dio un vuelco para luego latir desbocadamente. Su sonrisa se contagió a mi rostro e igualmente el sonrojo. Y después, nuestras miradas se fundieron la una con la otra._

_En ese momento no lo sabíamos, pero habíamos encontrado a la persona que nos acompañaría por el resto de nuestras vidas. Alguien que no nos abandonaría. Una razón para vivir…_

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
